The Tales of Blades and Magic
by Star's Keyblade4114
Summary: AU; During the reign of Solaria the Monster Carver, the monster armies were pushing the mewmans into a cover. Solaria soon is introduced to a group of mewmans who like her family, bear cheek marks but are skilled the art of swordplay. This meeting will soon change the fate of many; for better or worse? (Starco with a hint of other ships.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I'll be honest here; This story I didn't really have planned out at all! It's just something I felt like doing after seeing a couple pictures of Marco dual-wielding swords or him as the proclaimed "The dimensional knight". These pictures can be found on deviantart, just look for them under the username DaveDwantaraC. **

**Anyway; this story will be a Star vs the Forces of Evil AU in which Marco comes from a long lost clan of sword wielder from his mother's side, whose skills and abilities are said to rival that of even the royal Butterfly family's magic. The details of said clan and its origins will be explained in the story… and are pulled straight out of the mass of gray-matter that is my brain. But, Marco will retain his crescent moon cheek marks. That too will also be explained in this story. Ugh hold on; one more thing I should mention. Marco's personality will be… well he'll be not so much a safe kid but… more like Archer from Fate/Stay Night only he won't be a smart-alecky. Only his main and only girl in the end will be Star, got it? He'll get some looks from females in the background and have more of a brother and sister bound with those from the main cast, alright? (sigh). **

**Everyone understand then? Good. Now let's dive in and see where this crazy train I'm driving takes us. (I honestly don't know what in the mind told me to start this when the last episode of the series is tomorrow.)**

**Disclaimer: SVTFOE belongs to Daron Nefcy, a very talented and wonderful person. May she continue to lead a long and happy life.**

**Chapter 1: History of the Lost Clan of Mewni**

Many years ago in the Kingdom of Mewni's history during the time of Queen Solaria Butterfly's reign, the war against the monsters were growing more and more taxing as the days went by. So much so that even the Solaria's own Solarian Warriors were beginning to be overwhelmed by the increase in attacks by their enemies. This resulted in the loss of more than a 1/3 of her army's strength, forcing her troops to fall back for the times being.

One night while Solaria was meeting with her war council about how to bring the war back into their favor, a messenger came running into the meeting room with news of an unknown group that has been sighted. Normally the warrior queen would have kicked the messenger out for wasting her time with something so feverless when she and her council should be coming with a solution to their monster attacks, if it wasn't for what else the messenger had also said. He said this unknown group were currently engaging in battle with scouting party that was from the monster army.

After hearing of this, Solaria had run out of the meeting room while carrying the messenger with her so he could tell her of where this mysterious group was. As they road on the backs of their mighty Warnicorns with a few knights following close behind them, Solaria asked the messenger where the group was right now. The messenger said that the group was close to the entrance that lead to the Forest of Certain Death, fighting the monster scouting party.

Upon reaching the path that lead to said forest, Solaria and her knights came upon the sight of what looked like a group of 10 to 20 individuals battling the enemy scouting party. Although if Solaria was being honest right now, the fight looked more like a one-sided beat down than a true battle with the unknown group dominating the monsters.

Solaria noticed that each person on the group seemed to only be wielding swords of different types. Some wielded long swords and short swords, while others chose to use large heavy swords or chain whip swords.

However, what really caught the queen's attention was the battle going on near the center of all this. It looked to be a fight between the leader of the group and the monster's commander.

The leader looked to be a woman in her mid-20's with long light brown hair, red eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a pure white kimono that had a floured design on the front of it, but on the back was the depiction of two swords in a cross "X" style with a third sword in the middle. She was wearing wooden sandals along with white socks that stopped at her ankles. The weapon she was using to fight looked to be a long sword that had a black grip and a blue stone set at the bottom of the hilt, while she held the sheathe of the weapon in her other hand using to either deflect or counter attack the enemy commander's attacks. However; the one thing that truly caught Solaria's attention were the twin eight pointed stars on the person's cheeks that were glowing a bright white at she continued her assault on the commander who looked to be on his last leg.

"This was supposed to be a simple scouting and ambush mission!" the monster commander bellowed as his guard was once again broken by the woman he was fighting. "How is it that we ran into a members of the Butterfly Royal family near here!?"

As the commander raised his club-like weapon and was bringing it down towards his opponent, the woman merely sighs and hold up her weapon's sheathe which was glowing with the same white light as her cheek marks, to the incoming strike. And to the commander's and everyone else's surprise, the commander's weapon shattered the moment it came in contact with the glowing sheathe. The woman then performs three slashes so fast no one could see them before turning around and re-sheathing her sword as the monster commander fell to the ground dead.

The rest of the enemy group soon scattered and ran after watching the death of their commander by the woman with the long sword.

"Lady Jade?" another woman from the group called walking up to the woman known as Jade. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Phinoe, you don't have to worry so much about me. That fight was nothing really." Jade said waving off her friend's concern with a bright smile on her face.

"Even if you say that Lady Jade, it's my job to worry since you tend not to worry." Phinoe said tiredly. "Honestly; how'd you even convince 20 members of our clan to even come out here, anyway?"

"That was simple; I simply said I wasn't going to sit on my butt while our fellow mewmans out here are being slaughtered like pig goats!" Jade said. "I'm just… tired of seeing people getting hurt, their homes being destroyed while our clan just sits and watches it all happen."

"I see," Phinoe said. "That explains why you've been eagerly awaiting the day you would inherit our clan's sword from your father and ultimate be named the clan's new leader."

"Exactly," Jade said. "I get the fact that father didn't want our clan to be dragged into this war. But we also have a responsibility to help those in need, That's what mother told whenever she trained me. Ever since she left the clan to join the Queen Solaria's army, she's always sent me a letter telling me that she's okay out there. But since the monsters increase in attacks, the letters have stopped coming."

Phinoe glanced passed Jade and saw Solaria and her knights approaching.

"Uh Jade? Behind you?"

"Huh?"

Jade turned around and was surprised as she came face-to-face with Solaria Butterfly herself, with a couple of soldiers with her no less.

"Holy corn! Queen Solaria Butterfly!" Jade said in surprise.

"Jade! Don't yell! You're in the presence of Mewni's current reigning queen, show some respect. You're the current leader of our clan for goodness sake." Phinoe said before both she and Jade's attention was brought back to Solaria who was laughing joyfully.

"Umm… Queen Butterfly?" Jade said. "Did we do something you found… funny?" she asked as the queen's laughter began to calm down.

"F-forgive me," Solaria said as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I simply found it funny how such amazing warriors can also become so flustered." She said.

Afterwards Solaria explained how her messenger had informed her of the group's fight just now. She also said she overheard what Jade had said about wanting to aid in the war against the monsters and offered the chance to let her clan join her army.

Jade immediately agreed to the offer, but said she needed to discuss this with her father. Even thought she was the current leader of her clan, her father still had the final say in matters concerning their people.

Solaria understood and said they could come to Butterfly Castle once they have come to a decision.

Several weeks after that while Solaria and her council were having a meeting with their allies from the Lucitor and Pony Head kingdoms, a messenger had come to inform Solaria that Jade had arrived to the castle. Upon hearing this, the queen put the meeting on hold to go see her potential new allies. When she arrived, she saw Jade with a man who almost came up to Solaria's height with the same brown hair as Jade only with a few notable grey strains and same colored eyes.

This person was Jade's father Yami Dayragon, the former leader of the Dayragon Clan. Solaria invited them both to the council room and introduced them to the others. Yami explained that their clan has been around for some time; it's only during the reign of Skywynne Butterfly that they began to venture out beyond where they've been living. Going passed that, Yami explains his thoughts on the offer Solaria presented to Jade. He explained that like the leaders before him, they have chosen to stay out of matters that concern the well-being of Mewni. Saying that it was best to let those of the royal families handle it. But when his wife Emily, heard and witnessed the loss of life during Solaria's fights, she made the difficult choice of leaving him and Jade to enlist in the war.

When Solaria heard that name, she immediately stiffened as she remembered that Mina Loverberry one of her most loyalist soldiers, had informed her that a soldier who went by that same name had stayed behind to so that her and the troops she was with could escape when they're camp was ambushed.

Jade noticed and asked Solaria what was wrong? With a heavy heart, Solaria told explained what had happened to Jade's mother. While both father and daughter where saddened to learn of Emily's passing, they were still glad to have known that she fought for what she believed in. That said, Yami gave his approval that the Dayragon clan would aid in the fight against the monsters.

With the clan's aid, Solaria and her allies began to push the monsters out of Mewni and back in the Forest of Certain Death, bringing the war to an end. However, it did come with its costs, most notably with loss of Jade's father nearing the finally push against the monsters, and Solaria's when her camp was ambushed by remnants of the monster army. At the reading of Solaria's will; she asked that should she pass from this world, that her only daughter Eclipsa was watched after by a member of the Dayragon clan and that they would continue to serve as allies to not only the Butterfly family, but to Mewni as well. With Jade now being the leader of the clan in both name and right, she makes the choice that the clan would become retainers to the Royal Butterfly family and act as the queen's swords should they be called upon to aid in Mewni's protection.

* * *

**(Time skip – 300 years** **later)**

In the following years of Mewni after the Mewmen/monster war, there has been little stability since the Solaria's reign had ended as mewmans and monsters were still at war with each other. Queen Comet Butterfly; 35th queen to ascend the throne, had hoped to end this by signing the Mewman/Monster accord in hopes of bringing peace between them.

This unfortunately was not meant to be as the peace talks were interrupted by an attacking army of monsters lead by one known as "The Lizard". It was during this attack that Queen Comet was killed by the Lizard leaving her daughter Princess Moon Butterfly to ascend the throne as the 36th queen of Mewni. With the loss of Queen Comet, many began to panic as the threat of another Mewman/Monster war seemed to be approaching. All the while a 14-year old Queen Moon Butterfly sat in her room that night looking a picture of her late mother.

She's then brought out of her mourning by the sound of someone knocking on her open door. She looks to see a girl around her age with puffy, auburn waist-length hair tied into two puffy pigtails with two pink tie, green eyes and light skin. She was wearing an orange kimono that consists of a Hakama and long leather boots. Finally, she had a pair of green upside down crescent moons on her cheeks. On the back of her kimono was the symbol of the Dayragon clan, the royal retainers of the Butterfly family since the reign of Queen Solaria and on her hip was a sword the people of her clan called a katana. It was a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands.

"Hey, hope I'm not bothering you or anything." The girl said as she walked in and stood next to the young queen.

"Oh, no you weren't." Moon said. "Don't' worry Lady Angelica, I just… needed some time to myself is all."

"Well that's good," the girl known as Angelica said before sighing a bit sadly, which Moon noticed.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's just... well…. I know you're going through a lot right now, with your mom gone and army of monsters right outside the castle and all. It just… feels to me like you think you have to be the one who carries this super heavy burden all on your own." Angelica then took her sword off from her hip and held it out in front of her queen. "Moon, I really care about you. And I don't mean just as your retainer, but as your friend too. So… do you think you can let me carry some of your burden at least?"

When Moon heard this, she realized that she had been acting just as Angelica had said. Since she became queen due to her mother's death, she had felt like the responsibilities of the kingdom and its people were her's to bear. Forgetting that there were others who she could look to for help.

"Angie I…" As Moon looked down at the picture of her and her mother again, she soon felt her retainer and friend envelop her in a caring and comforting hug. Moon then felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she returned the hug. "Angie… thank you."

"You don't have to thank me;" Angie said as she pulled away to show Moon her smiling face, "I'm doing what friends naturally do for each other, watch out for each other."

"Right," Moon said as she placed the picture on the table and stood up. "I'll be counting on you, as well as everyone else too." She said.

"Well we should expect you to, our little Moonstone." Angie said grinning while Moon blushed at being called by that name.

"I-I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"Whaaaat? You didn't have a problem with me calling you that name before?" Angie said teasingly.

"I did, you're just pretending that I didn't."

"Are you sure?"

Moon just sighed before shooting her retainer and friend a smile.

"You are impossible sometimes. If you ever find someone to marry you, they would have to be as energetic as you just to keep up." Moon said.

"Hmph, there isn't a single guy here on Mewni that can keep up with me. So fat chance of me ever marrying." Angie said as she walked to the doorway. "Now come on, Mina asked me to bring you to the situation room. Which by the way is a stupid name, why don't you guys just call it the something else?" she said walking out the door.

Moon giggled as little as she made her way to the door as well.

'Your defiantly right Angie, I don't anyone one Mewni can handle you. But, I don't believe I said anything about anyone outside of Mewni though.' Moon thought as followed her friend to the meeting.

* * *

**(Time skip – 26 years later)**

Years later following Queen Moon's defeat of "The Lizard" who was revealed to be Toffee of Septarsis, a Septarian and the one responsible for the death of Moon's mother Comet Butterfly, Mewni has finally had the chance to enjoy a time of peace.

After scattering the last of the rebel monsters that followed Toffee, Moon met with the monster king to sign the Mewman/Monster Accord with her retainer and friend Angie acting as her guard. Following the war's end however, some members of Dayragon had chosen to leave Mewni in search of a place to live more peaceful lives. Angie's parents had also made this decision, meaning Angie had leave Mewni and her friend. Angie assured that no matter what, they would see each other again someday, this promise has stuck with Moon since her friend's departure.

The following years of Moon's time as queen had her married to Prince River Johansen of the Johansen Kingdom. While in the dimension known as Earth, Angie had fallen in love with and married a man named Rafael Diaz.

Following these two events though, both friends never forgot one another. They would often send letters to each other and to find out how they were doing and what happened in their lives. They still hoped the day would come that they could meet again.

Little did they know; was that day was soon to come.

**(Butterfly Castle, Throne Room)**

Queen Moon Butterfly and her husband King River Butterfly were waiting along with a few of Mewni's nobles for the arrival of their daughter, Princess Star Butterfly. For today was her 14th birthday; and by royal tradition, she was to be given the family's most important heirloom the royal magic wand.

Off to the side, Moon glanced over and noticed a couple of members of the Dayragon Clan were also in attendance. Following the departure of her friend, the rest of the clan that remained on Mewni went through a bit of reorganization. The clan was now broken into several branching families; with their cheek marks to tell each family apart.

The clan was broken down into a total of eight families; the first was the Apocalypse family, whose cheeks marks were of an eye that had three lines on the top and bottom. This is the head family of the clans that hold the clan's sacred sword Okami, a sword said to have been forged by the very soul of a mighty beast. This family stands at the head of the Dayragon clan and act as retainers for the other royal families. The current head of the family is Otto Apocalypse; not much is known about him, but he is said to be willing to do anything and everything to protect Mewni and its people.

The next family is the Schariac family, their cheek marks are a three-petal flower with three leaves. This family is more in tune with using magic to better improve their sword techniques, it's been said that some of their members can even use magic that's on par with the Butterfly family itself. The head of this family is Chloe Schariac, a woman said to be quite friendly and understanding of the use of magic. Sometimes Glossaryck would invite her to the castle for discussions that were mostly topics Moon couldn't quite grasp. These talks eventually lead her to Glossaryck offering her a place among the Magical High Commission.

Next was the Kaslana family, their cheek marks were that of a sword with wings on its sides. This family aided in helping to train the Butterfly family's knights in different styles of combat, as well as being on friendly terms with the Lucitor family. This family was led by Siegfried Kaslana, a very boisterous and rowdy man who enjoys a good fight now and then. Moon often sees him around the castle helping to train the knights. Though most of the time she finds him and River gallivanting or going on hunts.

Next is the Kisaragi family; led by a man who goes by the name Seven, which seemed odd that someone would use a number as their name. Their cheek marks were a six-pointed snowflake. This family didn't care much for bloodline or social standing; they would gather children from around the multi-verse, giving those who showed ideal strengths an advanced education and combat training. This has lead them to produce a great many individuals for other royal families and nobles, but it has also led to rumors of them being extremists.

The fifth family is the Yayoi family; whose marks were that of a circle with three feathers on its sides and a star in the center. Bloodline purity is all that mattered to this family, as it allowed them to stabilizes their abilities and allow them to be more reliable. This however left them few in number with the other families and even a few mewman nobles thinking they are on the verge of extinction. Moon had spoken with the head of the family, Albert Yayoi to dissolve the rule, but he had refused. When word of this spread, a few of the other families thought the Yayoi as heretical and conservative to the point of extremity. Despite this, the Yayoi share a good relationship with the Kisaragi despite their ideologies being polar opposites.

Next was the Mutsuki family; their cheek marks were a four-pointed crown with a sword going through it. This family was a bit of a mystery as not much is known about them, but their said to be very talented. The family head Sigret Mutsuki, was no exception to this. For only being 17, that girl knew how to speak during meetings.

The next family was the Hazuki family, their cheek marks were a fleur de lis surrounded by four diamonds. Being strong is all that mattered to this family, which often lead to some members who were not strong enough to have their titles revoked. Moon couldn't grasp how Houichirou Hazuki the current head of the family could believe that strength was an absolute?

Now the last family; and if Moon was being honest with herself, the one she most wanted to see was the Minazuki family. This was the family that Moon's friend and former retainer Angie belonged to with their cheek marks being crescent moons. This was also the part of the clan that left Mewni, but they still maintained contact with the other families that stayed. Angie's family was also the only one that had two branch families; the Rossweisse family whose cheek marks were blooming roses and the Kohaku family who had a bird's wing as their marks.

From the letters Moon has received from Angie; earth is a very peaceful and calm place, so there isn't really much in the way of danger and such there. Earth had some amazing thing that Mewni doesn't though, like different foods, places, and horseless carriages called cars. When Moon wrote to her asking if she's had to put down her sword when she got married? Angie wrote back saying, "Your joking right?" Angie said she had gotten a job as a kendo instructor in a town called Echo Creek, while her husband Rafael watched the house. Angie also explained that around the time a member of her family is 12-14, they got through a rite of passage where their weapon is summoned from their soul. This had Moon asking her if that meant the sword she carried with her when they met was from her soul to which Angie confirmed. Then came the question Moon wanted to most ask her friend since finding out she got married; did she have any children? When Moon wrote the letter asking this, she wasn't expecting an immediate response. Angie replied that she indeed had a child, a boy in fact. When she asked Moon if she had any kids, Moon wrote back saying she had a daughter who had just as energy as she did when they met. This got Angie laughing saying she's love to meet her. Moon would like to the chance to see her old friend and meet her family, but had her responsibilities as Queen. Angie understood and said jokingly maybe they could meet when Moon wasn't drowning in her work. That was the last letter Moon received from her friend for some time before having to prepare passing the wand to Star.

Moon was soon brought out of her thoughts and memories when she saw her daughter coming crashing into the throne room on the back of a wild warnicron. As she neared Moon and River, she hoped off the wild animal before it crashed through the wall behind her parents.

Moon just sighed as she pulled the wand back as Star tried to make a grab for it.

"Now Star, this wand is a very big responsibility," Moon said.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Star said excitedly as she tried to grab the wand again only for Moon to pull it back again.

"If it falls into the wrong hands, the universe could be destroyed. Do you understand?"

Star nodded her head excitedly before grabbing the wand from her mother. It soon changed into a style more suited for her.

"Don't worry Mom, I can handle it." Star said confidently as she ran out of the castle with her new wand in hand.

* * *

As everyone left the castle after Star was given the wand, Moon started to make her way to her office, before she heard her name being called. She looked and to her surprise, found Otto Apocalypse calling her over.

"Well that was a very… interesting event today," The Apocalypse family head said with a smile. "I must admit it's always very lively when it comes to the princess, Queen Moon."

"I'm glad you find my daughter's… liveliness to be something note-worthy Sir Otto." Moon said. "But I do wish she could learn to restrain herself at times."

"Well you can never know your highness," Otto said, "Per phase having ownership of the wand will help Princess Star gain a sense of maturity in a way."

"I can only hope at this point." Moon said before she and Otto saw River walking up to them.

"Umm dear? There's something that – Oh, Sir Otto, my apologies for not seeing you there." River said noticing the head of the Apocalypse clan behind his wife.

'Greetings to you as well King River, also think nothing of it." Otto said before Moon spoke.

"River dear, could please tell me what you wanted to say before noticing Sir Apocalypse?" Moon asked.

"Right; um Moon dear? Have you looked outside yet since we gave Star the wand?"

The moment Moon heard her husband say that, she was already massaging her temples feeling the coming headache.

"What did she do River?"

The king answered by merely pointed to the window next to them.

Moon and Otto walked over to the window and looked out. And they saw what could only be described as a flaming rainbow hanging above the kingdom with the people running and screaming in terror.

Moon just sighed in exasperation, while Otto just looked on with a quizzical expression.

"Now, one could imagine how the princess was able to set a rainbow ablaze like that, hmm?" He said curiously.

* * *

After most of day was spent putting out the fires and repairing the damage done to the kingdom, a meeting was held at Butterfly Castle that night to discuss the matter of what happened. As Star sat outside the meeting room, she could hear the very loud yelling of Houichirou Hazuki about the damage she caused with today.

"Wow, I've never heard Mr. Scowl Face yell that loudly before."

Star looked next to her and saw a girl who was 2 years older than her white hair, blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt, blue skirt, and brown boots that stopped at her knees. Her cheek marks were swords with wings on them, meaning she was from the Kaslana clan.

"Hey Kiana," Star said sadly looking at the ground.

"Whoa, haven't heard you this sad before." Kiana said taking a seat next to Star. "But I guess you would be considering the accident today with your wand, huh? But hey look on the bright side, the fires didn't spread too much and no one got seriously hurt. So that's a plus, right?"

"Pretty sure one member of your big family in there would disagree there." Star said as she and Kiana heard more yelling coming from the room, before the doors opened and Houichirou walked out. He stopped and looked down at Star who quickly looked away before walking away.

No sooner did Rin Hazuki is wife come walking out next. When she saw the sad look on Star's face, she kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rin saw much of her own daughter Mia, whenever she saw the young princess. Hence she treats Star much like she would her daughter.

"Princess, don't let whatever you heard from my husband dishearten you." Rin said. "This was just a little accident; I know for a fact that you'll be able to use the wand amazingly in no time." She said smiling which in turn made Star smile a bit.

"Thank you, Miss Rin." Star said as she and Kiana saw the older woman leave to catch up with her husband.

"How is it that someone so nice like her ended up with a guy that him and they had a daughter?" Kiana said puzzled as Star shrugged her shoulders.

Later, Star was in her bedroom wearing her blue night gown. She was sitting on her bed as she waited for her mother to arrive. After the rest of the family leaders left, her mother said she'd talking to her later in her room on what was going to happen in regards in today's events.

"As long as it's not me going to Saint O's, then I'll take any punishment Mom wants to give me." Star said to herself. "But judging from how mad Mai's dad was, it seems like I might be headed there anyway."

Star soon heard the sound of knocking on her door, before hearing her mother's voice from the other side.

"Star dear. Are you still awake?"

"Yeah mom, you can come in."

Moon soon entered her daughter's room and lightly pushed the door up before walking over and taking a seat next to Star on her bed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Moon spoke.

"Star, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. And no doubt you heard all the yelling from Sir Hazuki from outside the room, that you already know what he thinks your punishment should be."

"And… what about the everyone else?" Star asked as she looked away from her mother. Not because she didn't want to, but because she felt ashamed.

"Well as far as I could tell; the heads of the Kaslana, Mutsuki, Apocalypse families don't believe you should be sent to Saint O's." Moon said. "However, the heads of the Yayoi and Kisaragi families agree with Sir Hazuki that you should be sent there. And the Schariac family head abstained from placing her input, fearing that it may look like favoritism due to being on the High Commission."

"So it's like a tie then?" Star asked. "What does that mean for me then? That I'm going to Saint O's still?"

"Normally in the result of a vote ending in a tie like this between our family and its retainers; since the Apocalypse clan in the head family, any decision they vote for or against would instantly be carried out. Since Sir Otto voted that you should not be sent to Saint O's, this would have ended here." Moon explained. "But… (sigh)… for whatever reason, he said the final say on the matter should fall onto the party in question. Meaning…"

"Meaning… that you decide whether or not I get sent to Saint O's?" Star asked finally looking at her mother.

"Yes, that's right dear." Moon said. "

"So… should I start packing now or tomorrow?"

"What?" Moon asked confused.

"Mom, we both know that out of everyone here in the kingdom that you are the most bother with how I act. And don't say that you're not, remember last time when the Yayoi family came to the castle for dinner and showed up with Pony Head crashing through the door?" Star said.

"Yes Star, I remember that… very well." Moon said. "And yes I… do sometimes wish you could act with a bit more discretion when meeting with other royals or the heads of the clans and their families. But Star?" she said as her daughter looked to her. "Your also my daughter and the most important thing to me. Please always remember that, okay sweetie?"

Star then hugged her mom who was surprised at first, but then soon returned the embrace.

"I won't mom." Star said.

As the two separated, Star felt a little bit better about being sent to a place she considered her worse nightmare come to life.

"I'm really going to miss these hugs while I'm away at Saint O's." Star said.

"Well I would imagine you would… if I decided you would be going to Saint O's." Moon said which made her daughter's eyes widen.

"Wait… what?" Star said confused which amused her mother from the smile she saw in her face. "Mom what do you mean if I was going to Saint O's?"

"What I mean Star is that I didn't decide if you should or should not go to Saint O's." Moon said.

"But… but if I'm not going to Saint O's, then where am I going then?"

"Yes well I thought about that and made a call to an old friend of mine." Moon said. "Who is currently standing outside your room right now."

"That's the que you give so I can come in? Really Moon?"

Star's door soon opened and revealed a woman with puffy, auburn waist-length hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink tie, a bang over her right eye, green eyes, red lipstick, and a light skin tone. She was wearing an orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck, an olive skirt, and brown sandals. She also wears a black bracelet on her left ankle. What caught Star's eye though, were the pair upside down red crescent moons on her cheeks.

"It wasn't meant to be dramatic." Moon said as she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me again how you and I are the same age again?" the woman said playfully before she looked over at Star who had confusion written all over her face. "So you must be Moon stone's daughter right? My name is Angelica Diaz, but I prefer Angie. But my full maiden name is Angelica Minazuki."

* * *

**A/N: So begins the journey of what I hope to be a good story. The title will be something similar to another Star vs story that I'm hoping continues of gets a redo. Either way hope you all like this first chapter! later! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of our newest story The Tales of Blades and Magic! Now chapter one introduced you all to the Dayragon Clan, a group of mewmans who just like the Butterfly family bear cheek marks. But instead of magic, their more skilled in sword-based combat which can rival the Butterfly family's magic. We fast-forward to when Star gets the wand…. And soon burns down part of the kingdom. (Still wondering how she sent a rainbow on fire.) Anyway; Moon calls her old friend and former retainer, Angie who left with part of the clan to earth to help.**

**Now everyone up to speed? Good. Now let's get this show on the road yeah?**

**Chapter 2: Farwell Mewni! Greetings Earth!**

Star had a number of different emotions going through her at the moment, but the main ones that stood at the for front of her mind were surprise and excitement. Surprise due to meeting the person who was once her mother's retainer when she was princess, and excitement because out of all the families of the Dayragon clan, Star has never heard or met any of the ones who left Mewni. When she was around 9, Star was taught what each family of the clan did for not only her family but for the other royals and nobles. But when it came to the last family, she was only told what her mother knew which was not very much at the time. So the fact that her mother didn't know that much about them despite having one of their members as a retainer and friend made her want to one day go and meet them. Also; from what she had heard from a few members of the other families, the Minazuki family were said to have two other families. Which meant Star had three times the chances of making new friends.

"Umm hello? You okay there?"

Star was brought back to reality when she heard the voice of her mother's former personal guard.

"You're the person who sued to be my mom's guard right!? She said that you were so cool whenever she saw you training!" Star said excitedly which surprised Angie at the sudden praise she was getting from her friend's daughter right now.

"Now Star, I never told you anything of that matter at all." Moon said.

"Mom I could have sworn I heard you say that the last time you were talking to me about your friend here." Star said pointing to Angie.

"I said that she was a very skilled and proficient in doing her duty as my retainer Star."

"Moon, you do realize that all those fancy words are just complicated ways of saying that I was the most retainer you ever had right?" Angie said grinning. "Honestly; getting you relax was like pulling teeth from a hydra."

"So mom was stiff back when you were her retainer too?" Star asked.

"As stiff as Rhombulus's crystal head." Angie said smirking as Star giggled.

"I don't believe I was **that **stiff Angie." Moon said.

Uh yeah you were, why else would I call you Moonstone other than the fact that the name really suits you."

"W-wait, Moonstone?" Star said in between her laughter as Moon sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, okay Moon, sorry." Angie said as she sat down next to the queen of Mewni and patted her back. "You know I'm always trying to get you to loosen up more, right?"

"Well your methods leave a lot to be desired honestly." Moon said as she rolled her eyes. "If you and my daughter are done laughing at my expense, can I please explain why I called you here tonight?"

"You have the floor your grace." Angie said in mock elegance, making Moon roll her eyes again but with a smile this time before looking over to her daughter.

"Now Star; if it already wasn't obvious enough, this is my dearest friend and former retainer Angelica Minazuki."

"Or you could just call me your foster mom or Ant Angie or – "

"Ms. Diaz Star," Moon said cutting Angie off, "Or Ms. Angie."

"Okay fine, Ms. Angie works fine with me." Angie said as Moon sighed.

"Umm Mom?" Star said. "I still don't understand what's going on right now."

"Then before Moon here has the chance to make you more confused with her "elegant words";" Angie said when she saw the look on her friend's face that practically said "That was not what I was going to do", "I'll explain so it's a lot simpler Star. Your mom here wants you to come with me to earth where the rest of my family is."

"Huh?" Star said making sure she had heard right.

"Yeah. See after I finally managed to get a dimensional mirror, I decided to surprise your mother her by calling her up and scaring the living corn out of her."

"I honestly saw my life flash before my eyes when you did that." Moon said to which Angie just smirked.

"Anyway; after your Moon recovered from her mini heart attack, I noticed she wasn't really in the greatest of moods. And I mean more than her being tired from her tasks as Queen. So I asked her what was wrong and she told me about how you set the kingdom on fire, if only a small part of it." Angie said which made Star look down as she absent-mindedly swung her legs back and forth.

"I-I didn't mean for that to – " Star said before Angie cut her off.

"Easy, easy, I know you didn't mean for that to happen. It was just an accident, which is why I don't understand why Mr. "Power if Everything" Hazuki thinks you should be sent off to some boarding school? Like that will fix anything, idiot." Angie said groaning.

"Angie I understand you are not found of Sir Houichiro; myself included," Moon said, "But he has shown great merit in his duty of keeping Mewni safe."

"I'm not questioning his loyalty," Angie said, "just don't like the guy on a personal point. How he managed to get married and father a daughter still confuses me to this day. Anyhow; back to what I was saying, Moon told me how Hazuki had the Yayoi and Kisaragi families backing him. But also told me how the Apocalypse, Kaslana, and Mutsuki families had your back. Which I don't get why the heck Otto said that Moon had to pick if you stay or get sent away? I mean what the heck is that guy thinking? So anyway; to make things easier for everyone, I told Moon that she could have you come to earth and stay with me and my family for a time while you practice how to use the wand better." She finished.

"I'll admit the idea was actually very sound and reasonable," Moon said, "Which lead me to believe if maybe Angie had finally matured or if you were simple not feeling all that well." She finished with a smug and playful smirk.

"Did you really just say that?" Angie said. "Is it that hard to believe that I can come up with a good idea for once in my life?"

"So wait;" Star said, "instead of having to go to Saint O's, I'd be going to earth with my mom's former retainer to stay with her family and practice using the wand." She said before looking to her mother. "… how long would I be on earth for?"

"Well, hmm…" Moon said as she thought about it, "It would be until you've learned how to wield the wand masterfully. Then you'd move on to how to use magic without the wand, so it's hard to tell how long that would take."

"Well hey, I've got a suggestion." Angie said. "Star could train alongside my son and the other kids of my family."

"Wait, other kids?" Star asked.

"Yep, there are a few others like my little boy who are also learning how to properly wield their chosen weapons. Earth may be a safe place, but my family is sometimes called to help with tasks back on Mewni or in other dimensions." Angie said. "So if it's alright with Moon, you could also come along and use what you practice out in real combat."

"Wow! Really!?" Star said already getting excited before the sound of her mother clearing her throat cut in.

"Star, I believe my input is needed for you to be able to even be allowed to do this." Moon said as she looked into her daughter's blue eyes that were full of pleading. "That being said; if you listen to and adhere to the rules of Lady Angelica's home, you may participate in these off world tasks. But that will be the only time you will be allowed to leave earth. Is that clear?"

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely!" Star said excited as she hugged her mother and jumped off her bed and ran over to the closet where she pulled out a large suite case and began filling it with everything she might need.

All the while Moon sighed as Ange looked on with an amused smile on her face.

"Star, you would have plenty of time to pack your things in the mourning." Moon said but saw that Star was too focused finding other things to place in her suite cases.

"I don't think she can hear you," Angie said, "she's caught in the tunnel vision of her own excitement."

"(Sigh), it would appear so." Moon said as she and her friend walked towards the door. "Hopefully, she'll remember to go to sleep when she's finished packing everything she needs for tomorrow."

With that, the two woman left Star's room as Moon showed Angie to a guest room for the night.

* * *

**(Mourning, Butterfly Castle Front Gate)**

The following morning at gates to the Butterfly Castle, a manticorn driven carriage was being loaded with Star's belongings as she was preparing to leave for earth with Angie.

Moon and River stood outside with Star who could hardly stand still with how excited she was about what could be waiting for her on earth. Right now they were waiting for Angie who was letting her husband know that they were going to be having housing a special guest. She asked if he could also let their son know, but remembered that he was at school right now.

Angie soon came out of the castle and arrived to see the three royals waiting for her.

"Hey there; sorry for the hold up, I was just letting my husband know about our guest's arrival soon." Angie said making her way over to the royal family.

"That's quite alright Lady Angelica," River said, "we were just loading the last of Star's thing onto the carriage."

Angie looked and noticed about several large suite cases on said carriage.

"That's… a lot of stuff for one little girl." Angie said.

"I told you Star," Moon said. "to only pack what you absolutely need for earth. It looks as if you loaded your entire room."

"But Mom this is the first time I'm going to be seeing earth and meeting the eighth family of our royal retainers." Star said. "I want to make sure I have everything I need for the when I meet them."

"That doesn't mean you need to take everything single thing from your room to bring with you." Moon said. "Lady Angelica said that earth is a very calm and peaceful place, so I doubt anything you packed that battle oriented will really be useful."

"But Mom," Star said before Angie stepped in.

"Moon you know the saying, "Always expect the unexpected"?" she asked the queen. "If you ask me I don't see any real issue if Star wants to bring any kind of battle gear, it's not like it's going to be a bother or anything like that."

Moon sighed before looking to the carriage and then back to Star.

"Well…. Since you've already went through the trouble of already having it packed anyway," Moon said as Star cheered happily and ran over into the carriage. "That girl sometimes…" she said before looking over at Angie. "Please make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Right, right, you still worry too much Moonstone." Angie said as she walked over and hugged her friend. "I'll make sure she stays safe, I swear."

Moon was initially surprised, but returned the embrace.

"Thank you." Moon said.

As the two let go, Angie walked over and joined Star in the carriage.

"Manfred!" River shouted. "Open the portal!"

"Yes Sire!" the man servant said as she used a pair of scissors to cut open a blue swirling portal in front of the carriage. The two manticorns then begin to go through the portal pulling the occupants of the carriage with them.

* * *

**(Earth, Echo Creek)**

Inside the carriage, Star happily bounced in place while Angie looked with an amused smile on her face.

"I take you can't wait to see what my family is like, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Star said. "So hey, are there like any kids my age in your family? And does everyone in your family live in one big house or do all live in mansion? Are you like the head of your family?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Angie said as she placed her hands on Star's shoulders to calm the over-excited princess. "Okay first off; no I'm not the head of my family. That would be my mother Meifang Minazuki, the second if not the nicest and friendliest woman anyone has ever met if I do say so myself."

"Ooooh, she sounds amazing. Do you think I'll get to meet her?" Star asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Angie said. "She sometimes comes over to my house for visits and the smoother my little Marco with affection which does embarrass him to the point where it's hard not to laugh."

"So you have a son?" Star asked.

"Yep." Angie said. "He's a very special boy; in more ways than one. He can be a little cynical at times, but at the same time he's very devoted and protective, and a little childish to the point that it makes him hard to not like him even more." She said. "And as I just said I live with my husband and Marco in a simple house on earth. The rest of my family live in similar places so sorry, but we don't live in a mansion."

"That's okay, I don't really mind to be honest. I bet it's still a nice place to live." Star said. "So aside from your son are there any other kids from your family? My mom said you have two branch families, right?"

"That's right, their the Rossweisse and Kohaku families." Angie said. "As for other kids from those families, the ones I've seen Marco talk to are a girl from the Rossweisse family and a young boy from the Kohaku family. All three go to the same school that you'll be going to during stay with us. In fact, we're right in front of the school now."

Star looked out and saw that they were indeed in front of a building with a sign that said "Echo Creek Academy".

"Ooooh, so what's this place for?" Star asked.

"Here on earth kids go here to learn about many different things like society, earth history, and lots of other things." Angie explained. "It's a little difficult at first, but overtime you start to get the hang of it. Now come, I've got to get you registered for here. Then I'll have the carriage go by my house and drop your things off before sending it back to Moon."

Soon Angie was in the principal's office with the school principal Skeeves who was going over Star's transcript as he sat at his desk.

"So Ms. Diaz, you say this young lady is the daughter to a friend of yours who's from another dimension, right?" he asked.

Before Angie could respond, the lights began to flick on and off. The two adults looked back and saw that Star was playing around with the light switch in fascination.

"And mom said there's no magic on earth." Star said as she continued to play with the switch.

"Yeah, I'm not sure this is going to work Ms. Diaz." Skeeves said.

Angie rolled her eyes before picking up a chest that River gave her before she left. She placed the chest on the desk and opened it to reveal it full of gold and priceless gems. Dollar signs soon appeared in Skeeves's eyes.

"She's going to love it here!" he said as Star continued to play with the switch until Angie told her to stop and come over to them, as Skeeves finally looked away from the treasure and acted like a professional again. "Now I assume Miss Butterfly here be needing a guide to show her around the school, yes?"

"Yes she will." Angie said. "But I'd like to request that you have two others be her guides as well." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down and handed it to Skeeves.

When Skeeves looked at what was written, he looked back at Angie and then back at the paper.

"Ms. Diaz, are you sure this is really… necessary?" he asked.

"Yes. Trust me on this, you'll want to have them be her guides." Angie said.

"Sigh… very well then."

"Good." Angie said. "Okay Star, I need to head home and get everything set up for when you get there later."

"Okay Ms. Diaz." Star said as the older woman rubbed her head and left the office leaving the young princess with her new principal.

* * *

Meanwhile in a classroom, the students were either sleeping or just not paying attention at all while the teacher was painting her fingernails. This included three certain students as well; except the reason being that these three had already copied the notes that were on the blackboard.

One was a boy with a Latino-American of medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek along with a pair of white crescent moon-shaped emblems on both his cheeks. He was wearing a white, short-sleeved t-shirt with a metal arm strap on the left sleeve. He wore a hooded red cape with flame-like markings over his t-shirt and a black, fingerless glove on his left hand. Finally, he wore dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers. This young man was Marco Diaz, son to Angelica and Rafael Diaz and member of the Minazuki family from his mother's side.

The next one was also a boy with yellowish-brown eyes and small, delicate, and feminine features which lead to some people calling him a "pretty boy". He had black hair in a styled bowl cut that reaches his cheekbones, and he stands only a few inches shorter than Marco. He wore a "jolting sapphire"-colored poncho-like jacket over a white t-shirt that had a flacon on the front. He wore black cargo shorts and blue and white trainers. On his cheeks were blue bird wing-shaped emblems.

The last person was a girl who looked to have the air of someone who belonged to high society. She had light brown hair, rose-colored eyes, and fair skin with a small mole under her right eye. She wore a black headpiece with white ruffles and what looked to be curved, black horns with a small, rose shaped clip attached. She wore a black uniform with a white collar, wears a short red tie. She also wears white gloves, a black and rose colored skirt, black thigh high socks, and black ballet flats. On her cheeks were a pair of dark-red blooming roses.

These two were Hibiki Kohaku and Rita Rossweisse, members of the two branch families to the Minazuki family. They grew up alongside Marco's family; but he treats them both like they were his actual brother and sister.

'Okay it's official, this is now the most boring moment in my life right now.' Marco thought as he held his head up on his propped up arm.

The sound of the school PA soon came to life as Principal Skeeves spoke.

"Would Marco Diaz, Hibiki Kohaku, and Rita Rossweisse, please report to the principal's office. Again; Marco Diaz, Hibiki Kohaku, Rita Rossweisse, please report to the principal's office."

"Huh?" "Eh?" "Hmm?" the three in question said when they heard their names being called.

As the three were making their way to the principal's office, Marco decided to say what was on all of their minds right now.

"Okay, so do either of you guys know why we're being called to the principal's office?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say I know why we're being called." Hibiki said as he glanced over at Rita. "As far as I know; baring Rita's little… "disagreement" with Lars several days ago, you and I haven't done anything that warrants a call to the principal's office Marco."

"As usual, the only weapon that you managed to bring with you to school is that sword-like tongue of yours." Rita said smiling. "I wonder if you'd able to replace it like you do with your weapon during our spares?"

"Okay you two, let's calm down." Marco said. "Hibiki, stop trying to aggravate Rita. And Rita, no threating to cut out Hibiki's tongue."

"I was simply stating the possible reasons for why the principal would want to see us, I meant no disrespect towards Rita." Hibiki said.

"And I was just making a silly little joke Marco, that's all it was really, hehe." Rita said with a small giggle as Marco sighed and shook his head.

"I swear you two sometimes," Marco said as he and his two cousin continued down the hall.

The three soon found principal Skeeves standing outside of his office cleaning his glasses before seeing them.

"Ah, there you three are." He said as the three approached. "Sorry about calling you three down here all of a sudden."

"Oh, it's no problem sir." Marco said. "Just wondering why we were called down to meet you is all."

"This wouldn't happen to be related with anything Rita may have down while we weren't looking, would it?" Hibiki asked before Marco elbowed him in the arm. "I was just asking."

"With that poisonous knife you call your tongue." Rita said.

"Could you both knock it off please?" Marco said. "Sorry about these two Principal Skeeves, sometimes it's like I'm babysitting them when they should cool it at times."

"No, no, not a problem my boy." Skeeves said waving off the concern. "Now back to the matter of why I called you three down here." He then knocked on the office door, which soon opened as a Star walked out in her turquoise sleeveless dress with frilly light-blue shoulders, a purple belt, puffy white trim, and a picture of a pale green narwhal on the bottom left side, blue and purple striped leggings, grayish plum boots with pink tips with faces on them and dark blue soles, a magenta headband, and a silver spiked bracelet on her left wrist. "Allow me to introduce our new exchange student, Star Butterfly."

"Hello there! Nice to meet - " Star said happily before she noticed that the three in front of her all had cheek marks. But the ones that caught her eye, were the crescent moons that were on the boy who was wearing the hooded cape. **(Look to the story cover picture for what I mean.) **"Oh. My. Corn!"

"Your what now?" Marco asked confused until the girl named Star was close up in his face, smiling with excitement. "Whoa, that's a little too close." He said as he backed up a bit.

"Oh sorry about that," Star said. "I was just wondering, your named wouldn't happen to be Marco would it?"

"Uh yeah, it is. But how do you know my name already? This is the first time we've – " Marco then stopped and remembered that principal Skeeves said her last name was Butterfly. He then remembered what his mom told about his family and where they originated from.

"Did you honestly forget what your mother taught you Marco? How shameful." Rita said jokingly which brought Marco out of thought.

"I didn't forget, alright? I just… didn't expect this to happen, okay? Geez." Marco said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You'll have to forgive my cousin Marco Miss Star," Hibiki said, "he tends to get flustered when things happen unexpectedly like this."

"Wait, am I something unexpected then?" Star asked confused.

"Ignore him please," Marco said as stepped in front of Hibiki, "half the stuff he says will either confuse you or you just won't get it half the time. Anyway Principal Skeeves, did you call us down here to be Star's guides around the school? You could have asked just me come down."

"Yes well your mother suggested this, saying that it would give miss Butterfly here a chance to know the rest of your family early." Skeeves said.

'**That and or she wants to get a good laugh at how I would react to this.**' Marco thought wondering if his other enjoyed messing with him like this.

* * *

After parting ways with their principal who ran to the ice cream shop; Marco, Hibiki and Rita were showing Star around the school. Well more like Hibiki was pointing out all the place of the school since he actually memorized the whole school layout when the three first started going here.

"Down that corridor, you'll find the art, music, and science classes. The right one will take you to the cafeteria. The one we are coming from holds the classes that teach history, math, geometry, meteorology and…"

"Hibiki," Marco said cutting him off, "your overloading her with all of that. Slow it down, would you?" he said as he looked and saw Star with a confused look on her face trying to remember everything Hibiki was telling her about the school.

"Just making sure to be thorough so the Princess knows what classes are where." Hibiki said.

"There's little point to it if you just unload everything all at once on them, good grief." Rita said before patting Star on the back to calm her down. "Don't worry Princess, you don't have to know EVERYTHING about the school. Today we're just showing you around."

"Yes, really." Marco said. "While you'll have to know where the classes you'll be taking are, you don't need to have the info stuffed down your throat all at once." He said before looking over at Hibiki.

"I was doing no such thing." He said.

"Yeah sure." Marco said. "Like how you weren't trying to get me and Rita to memorize the notes for that last quiz when we already did?"

"And there's that childish attitude of yours's again."

"Call it whatever you like, I really don't care." Marco said. "Anyway Star, you can worry about classes tomorrow. Why don't head over to my house now? I'm sure my mom has gotten everything set up for you by now."

"Yeah! I really want to see what your house looks like Marco." Star said excitedly.

"You should know that his place is nothing to write home about." Rita said.

"That's fine with me, I already told Ms. Diaz that I don't mind it at all." Star said. "I honestly would like to see how Marco's home is different from other families."

After leaving the school, the four walked for a while before coming upon a two story house with several cactuses in its front yard.

"Well Star; welcome to the Diaz household, hope you like it." Marco said.

"Ooooh, your house looks really nice Marco." Star said. "But what are these weird looking green things with all the needles sticking out of them?"

"Those would cactuses Star." Marco said. "It's a plant that you can find in the desert and can only survive there since it carries water inside."

"Wow, I've never seen a cactus before. In fact, I don't think we have them back on Mewni." Star said.

As they walked up and Marco opened the door, they saw his parents laughing about something…. With his grandmother Meifang Minazuki, who was also here.

She looked quite young for someone who was supposed to be a grandmother, if anything she looked as if she were in her mid-twenties. She had fair skin, long black hair tied into two pigtails, and green eyes like Angie. she wore a white and blue traditional Chinese dress and two lotus flowers hair accessories on each sides of her pigtails, long black socks with white flats and a silver ring with a red ruby set in the center on the ring finger of her right hand. Just like Angie and Marco, she had a pair of crescent moons on her cheeks that were a sky blue color.

When the three adults saw the young teens walk in, Meifang quickly got up and caught Marco in a surprise hug.

"Oh, my sweet little grandbaby boy is home! I missed you so much!" she said joyfully as she squeezed the poor boy affectionately.

"Uh mother?" Angie said. "If you keep hugging Marco that tightly, you might just kill him that way. His face is already turning blue, see?"

Meifang looked and saw that Marco's face was indeed turning blue from his lack of oxygen. This caused her to quickly let go of Marco, which very much appreciated as he could breathe again.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry about that Marco." Meifang said.

"It's… it's okay… granny Mei." Marco said in between evening out his breathing. "I'm more or less use to your overly affectionate hugs by now anyway."

"Hehe, so you are." Meifang said before looking to see Rita and Hibiki. "Rita and Hibiki! It's so nice to see you both as well." She greeted, smiling at the two.

"The same to you as well, Lady Meifang." "A pleasure to see again, Ma'am." Rita greeted with a curtsey while Hibiki bowed his head slightly.

The older woman soon took notice of Star who was standing behind Marco.

"And who is this young lady here, standing behind you Marco?" Meifang asked as she looked at Star with a friendly smile.

"Oh, she's the new exchange student who's going to be living here. Granny Mei, this is Star Butterfly." Marco said as stepped to the side and introduced Star.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Star said. "So your Marco's grandmother? Like really? Because you look really young, almost as if you could be his mom's sister."

Star soon found herself in a very tight and very affectionate embrace as Meifang began hugging the living daylights out of the princess joyfully.

"Oh my goodness!" Meifang said as she continued to hug Star while also swinging back and forth. "Where did this sweet, adorable, heavenly little angel come from? She has to be the most honest and cutest little moon drop I have ever seen!" she said joyfully as Angie and Rafael were trying and failing to stifle their laughter, while Marco was trying to free Star from the suffocating hold his grandmother had her in.

After about five minutes of getting Hibiki and Rita to help Marco free Star, and Marco's parents laughter calming down, Angie explained the situation to her mother.

"Hmm, I see now." Meifang said. "Well I must say Angie; I didn't expect you to offer the daughter of the current Queen of Mewni and your former charge refuge at your home… and didn't tell me sooner so I could come over and meet the this charming young lady here." She said looking over at Star.

"That was the reason I was going to call you, but you showed up suddenly before I could even reach the phone." Angie said.

"Well you know I'll take any chance I can get to see my darling grandson. Again, sorry for nearly hugging you to death like that dear. I sometimes forgot my own strength, haha."

"Oh no, it's okay." Star said happily. "I'm more amazed at how strong you are, no wonder you're the leader of the family."

"Oh stop it, you're going to make me blush." Meifang said.

'Or get yourself hugged to death again." Hibiki whispered to himself.

"Well Star, I hope your stay with my daughter and grandson is a pleasant one." Meifang said.

"Thank you very much! I hope so too!" Star said.

"Okay then, Marco why don't you show Star to her new room?" Angie said.

"Got it. Come on Star," Marco said as he grabbed one of Star's suitcases and started making his way up the stairs as Star bolted pass him.

"Hibiki and Rita, can you two help carry the rest of Star's things up to the room as well?" Angie asked the other two.

"Yes Ma'am." "Of course." They both said as they each grabbed one of Star's other suitcases and made their way up stairs as well.

Outside a humanoid-frog monster was watching from outside of the house before pulling out a pair of scissors, cutting open a portal and jumping in. What the monster didn't realize was that Meifang had been aware of its presence for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Star was looking around at the guest room she was given while Marco, Rita and Hibiki placed her things on the ground.

"So… this will be the room I'll be staying in then?" Star asked her host.

"Yeah. It is." Marco said. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Well not really; it's just well…"

"Very dull looking?" Rita said. "I can tell that's what you were going to say. If that's the case, why don't you just decorate the room for it to suite more to your liking then? I'm sure Mrs. Diaz won't mind if you do."

"Really?" Star asked before looking to Marco for conformation.

"It's fine with me Star, and I'm pretty sure my mom would be cool with it too. So go on and do your thing with room." Marco said.

Star practically jumped for joy as she pulled out her wand.

"Wait, she's going to – " before Hibiki could finish what he was saying, he was cut off as Star shouted "**Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!**" and the dull looking guest room was transformed into an colorful, two floor castle loft which jutted out of the side of the house. "Sigh, never mind." He said as he looked around along with Marco and Rita at the transformed bedroom as Star jumped on the large canopy bed.

"Now this room feels more like me." Star said as she jumped up and down.

"Well the room defiantly looks more like you too." Rita said as she walked around the room a bit. "But one and only the complaint is the… mess… I'm seeing here."

"The mess?" Star asked as she then noticed a couple of her things scattered around on the floor. "What about it? It doesn't look too bad."

Marco and Hibiki looked and saw Rita's eye twitch a little as she smiled at Star.

'**Oh boy; seriously Rita, you and your habit of everything being clean and spotless.**' Marco thought before he walked over and got in between the two.

"Hey, so Star, what do you say I show you my room since yours is all set and everything?"

"That sounds great, I'd really like to see what your room looks like Marco." Star said as she jumped off the bed and landed in front of the boy.

"Well follow me and I'll let you see it." He said as he started for the door with Star right behind him. "Hibiki? Grab Rita and come on."

"Fine then," Hibiki said as he walked over and practically had to push the frozen girl out of the room as he followed after Marco and Star down the hall.

The four then reach a door that was just two doors down from Star's room that had a crescent moon with the Dayragon clan's symbol in it. Marco then opened the door and walked in so the others could enter. The room had a 4'6 double bed in the corner with red sheets, and a desk that had a lamp, a couple books and black laptop in the right corner of the room. In front of the bed was a large flat-screen T.V. that was sitting on a stand that also had a DVD/Blue-Ray player next to it. There was a closet, laundry hamper, shelves that had more books and what looked like action figures. But the thing that caught Star's eyes the most in the room was the pedestal that was near Marco's closet. Sitting on the pedestal were two large swords crossed over one another.

The first sword was black with a sharp, rigid, jagged edge teeth on its single edged, red handle and gold pummel. There seemed to be a thin gap that went across the middle of the blade. The second sword was equally as large, but had silver details etched along the black blade. The guard was in the shape of a silver diamond with silver wings pointing downward and the handle of the sword was wrapped in loss bandages.

"Wow!" Star said as she looked around the room with excitement and curiosity practically pouring out of her. "Your room looks so amazing Marco! I can't believe!"

"Really?" Hibiki asked. "Because compared to your room, Marco's looks rather plain in comparison."

"Your one to talk about plain, Hibiki." Marco said. "your room is just a simple bed, desk, closet… and that's it. And your calling my room plain?"

"I have suggested you at least add a bit of color to your plain box of a room." Rita added.

"And I have politely declined your suggestion. I see nothing wrong with my room, it suite me best in what I'm looking for in living arrangements." Hibiki said.

"You mean dull and boring then?" Marco said with a smirk as Hibiki rolled his eyes before they along with Rita saw that Star was staring at the two large swords intently.

"I can see your very mesmerized by Marco's swords, hmm?" Rita said drawing Star's attention to said boy.

"Marco, these are really your swords!?" the hyper blonde asked getting very close to Marco's face.

"Uh yeah Star." Marco said as he walks pass Star and picks up the sword with that has the rigid edge. "Okay; now this sword here? This one is called Crescent Moon Scar".

"Ooooh, such a cool name." Star said. "So what do you call the other one then?" she said pointing to Marco's second sword.

"Uh yeah, that one is no name." Marco said.

"It's called No Name?" Star asked confused.

"No Star; I mean that the sword has no name, I haven't given that one a name."

"Ooooh, well how come?"

"I don't know, I just… haven't been able to come up with a name." Marco said. "Or I should say; I haven't been able to learn the sword's name."

"Learn the sword's name? What do you mean by that?" Star asked confused.

"Allow me to explain, princess." Hibiki said. "You see when children of our main or branch families reach the age of 14, they go through a rite of passage in where the adults and senior members of the families perform a sacred ritual in where our weapons, which are the physical manifestations of our souls are drawn out of us."

"Wait hold on; so when the kids in your family turn 14, the adults do something and pull a weapon out of them?" Star asked.

"If you want to simplify it like that; then yes, something along those lines." Hibiki said. "Except the weapon isn't literally pulled out of the person, it manifests in front of them."

"Whoa, that's so cool. It makes me kind of wish my family did that when they pass the wand down." Star said. "But what does it have to with Marco not knowing the name of his second sword?"

"Allow to answer that one." Rita said. "Well you see Star; during the ritual process the person who's having his/her weapon drawn out of them goes into a meditative state, in which they meet the spirit of their weapon who gives them their name. The spirit of the person's weapon is born either from a certain quality the person has or one they themselves were unaware of." Rita explained.

"Wow, that's a lot." Star said amazed at what she had heard. "Wait; if kids in your family manifest a weapon from their souls, then how come Marco you have two weapons then?" she asked the boy.

"To be honest with you Star, I was just as surprised as the adults when it manifested." Marco said as he lightly swung Crescent Moon Scar, causing the top half of the sword to fold in half and close on the other half, giving the weapon the look of a double-bladed axe and placed it back on the pedestal before picking up the other sword. "My mom and grandparents are still looking into the reason why it happened, but so far they haven't found anything. Apart from not knowing my weapon's name, I haven't had any serious issues with it and I can still use it like any other weapon. Mom and Granny Mei say that the rest of the family think I may have something special in store for me, hence why I was gifted with a second weapon."

"Well I think their right Marco." Star said smiling. "I mean you seem pretty special to me already and we've only known each other for a couple of hours. Of course I think that Rita and Hibiki are special too, in their own way."

"Thank you for the compliment princess." Hibiki said as he bowed politely to Star.

"For the love, Hibiki? You don't have to do that. Pretty sure Star doesn't need to acting like a servant around her." Marco said with a sigh.

"Uh yeah, Marco's right Hibiki." Star said in agreement. "You don't have to do any of that around me."

"My apologies, but I feel it was appropriate to show my gratitude for the compliment." Hibiki said while Rita rolled her eyes.

"I still hold onto the notion that you were born with a stick up your – "

"Okay Rita, I'm stopping you right there before you say something that really shouldn't be said." Marco said quickly cutting Rita off from finishing her sentence. "Now if were done giving Star a tour of my room, let's take her out and show her the rest of the town please?"

"Very well then." "Fine by me." Hibiki and Rita said.

After leaving Marco's room, the four teens made their way downstairs where they found Marco's father on the coach, reading.

"Dad, me, Rita and Hibiki are going to show Star around town for a bit." Marco said.

"Okay hijo, just be careful out there." His father said.

"Okay. By the way, did mom go somewhere while we were upstairs?"

"Oh yes, she left with your grandmother to help her with something. She said she should be back before dinner tonight."

"Alright then, come on guys." Marco said as he and the others left the house.

* * *

Star was beside herself at all the many different things that Marco and his cousins showed her while they explored the town. From the different stores to the many other people, she began to feel more and more excited about earth. After a while of walking, Marco lead the group to Britta's Tacos to get something to eat. Star was sitting and talking with Rita while Marco and Hibiki ordered their food.

"So your soul weapon is a Scythe, Rita?" Star asked.

"That's right; it's called is Aphrodite, named after the Goddess of Beauty. It took a bit of work for me to get used to it, but soon I found that it suits me best." Rita said.

"You mean because you consider yourself really beautiful and everything?" Star asked.

"No, not that. When I say that the weapon suits me best, I'm talking about the grace and focus one needs to be able use a weapon like the scythe. Remember this Star; sometimes the deadliness of a weapon lies not in the weapon itself, but the way the person wields it." Rita said.

"The way a person wields it, huh?" Star said as she began to think about what Rita said. Her focus was soon drawn to Marco who along with Hibiki, had brought their food over.

Hibiki had a salad with two churros, Rita and Marco ordered a taco and Star had a beef and bean burrito. As soon as Star took a bite, she instantly fell in love with the flavor of the food.

"This taste so AMAZING!" Star said as she began to devour her burrito ravenously while the others look on with a bit of amusement.

"I guess we should have expected that kind of reaction from her," Hibiki said, "Give that Mewni's main export is corn and everything especially food is related to it. They even make it into milkshakes."

"Honestly?" Rita said. "So the same things that go into a regular milkshake, they add corn into it on Mewni? That… doesn't sound too appealing to me."

"Well what if they use sweet corn in making the milkshakes?" Marco asked.

"We actually do use that on Mewni for the cornshakes, it's one of my favorites." Star said as she finished her eating.

"Hmm, I'll… consider trying it if I ever get the chance." Rita said. "At any rate, shouldn't you be getting Star back to your place Marco?"

"I guess so; I mean it's a little early before we have to go back home." Marco said. "And my moo is probably – "

Before Marco could finish what he was saying, he was cut off by the sound of something tearing open as portal appeared in front of the four teens. Soon a horde of monsters came flooding out of the portal followed by avian-looking monster who was carrying a staff and wore a green robe and the skull of an unknown creature on his head.

"Ah Star Butterfly, at last I found you!" the creature sneered.

"Ludo! Who did you I was here on earth?" Star asked the creature called Ludo.

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know."

"Uh yeah, that's why I asked."

"Well Buff Frog... Hey! I don't have to tell you anything! Get her!" Ludo ordered as his monsters charged towards Star.

Right as a three-eyed warthog monster, a two-headed monster and a green-skinned frill monster came running at Star, Marco jumped in front of her and performed a high-kick to the warthog monster's chin before following up with an axe kick to his head, knocking him out.

While the other two monsters were distracted by what Marco just did, Rita dashed up to the two-headed monster and jumped between its two heads before grabbing them and pulling them down to the ground with incredible force.

"Hey! What the – " the frill monster started to say before he turned around and found Hibiki standing in front of him, before being sent flying into a lamp post and passing out.

Star, Ludo and his army just looked on awestruck at how quickly the three had taken out those monsters so quickly.

"Star, it would probably be best to close your mouth right now." Rita said as closed Star's gaping mouth. "You wouldn't want a bug to fly into your mouth, now would you?" she said.

"Star?" Marco said getting the princess's attention. "To be honest, you really shouldn't be all that surprised. I mean, I figured that had to be some people out there who would be after your wand."

"What? Oh no, that's not what surprised me. It's just… you, Rita and Hibiki took down three of Ludo's monsters so fast before I could even cast a spell!" Star said still awestruck.

"I think it's best we save the talking for later," Hibiki said as his cheek marks begin to glow with a blue light. Soon a black rectangular case with two white hilts at both ends appears on his lower back. Hibiki then draws both hilts from the case out to reveal a pair of expandable blades and holds then in a reverse fashion. "It's very rude to keep an opponent waiting."

"True, true," Rita said as her rose cheek marks glow with a violet light as she raises her open left hand above her head. As she does this a white, black and crimson colored sphere appears in her hand, which soon transforms into a scythe with a white shaft, a black and crimson spike at the bottom and a white scythe blade with a rose and vine ornamental design on it. "Just be sure not to knock them into anything that will make a bigger mess."

"You do realize there's little to no chance of that happening, Right Rita?" Marco said as his crescent moon cheek marks glowed white as the serrated sword from his room appeared in his right hand. "The best you're going to get is possible no craters in the ground." He said as he flicked the sword, unfurling its full length.

"You guys look so awesome!" Star shouted. "Normally I would be a bit annoyed whenever Ludo shows up, but I'm actually glad he showed his ugly face for once."

"Hey!" Ludo shouted. "What are you idiots waiting for? Get me that wand!" he shouted as the rest of his army charged at the four teens.

Hibiki leaped towards four of Ludo's monsters and quickly disappeared in a cloud of black feathers before reappearing behind them and strike them in quick succession with his blades before they fell to the ground.

"Did… did Hibiki just kill those guys?" Star asked as she uppercuts a flower monster.

"Not to worry;" Hibiki said as he dodged a punch from a gator monster and back-flipped away. "I'm using the back of my blades, so their just knocked out is all." He said as the same monster came at his again, only this time Hibiki jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Oh, okay then." Star said as she blasted another monster with her wand.

Meanwhile, Rita was practically dancing around the monsters as she dodged, side-stepped and blocked their attempts at trying to hit her.

"Hold still would ya!?" a goat monster said as he tried to hit Rita, only for her to side- step his strike.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Rita said as she twirled around with her scythe I hand. "The point of battle is avoid being hit by your opponent while also dealing hits yourself."

"Yeah! Well you haven't try hitting us at all!" a swamp monster yelled. "So what does that say about you then, huh?"

"Hmm… you make a good point." Rita said as she begins to twirled her weapon over her head while her cheek marks begin to glow. "Then… allow me to give you all the first… and last few strikes of this little fight then, hmm?"

"Wait, what!?"

Rita crouches low to the ground while holding her scythe in a reverse grip, before dashing towards the group of monsters. She then begins to strike and move around the monsters so quickly it's as if she's teleporting while also leaving behind multiple after-images of herself as she seemingly danced around her foes, before creating a swirling tornado of crimson rose pedals from how fast she was moving. The tornado was then sliced in half as the monsters fell to the ground with Rita standing in the middle of them; holding her scythe behind her back with a very sweet, but dark smile on her face.

"And there;" Rita says as she dusts off her skirt, "that is how one conducts themselves during combat. Please try and remember this, hmm?"

Star and Marco were fighting together with Star glancing every now and then to see how Marco was faring. It came as no real surprise as she saw Marco either jumping back then counter attacking with the flat side of his giant sword whenever a monster tried to blind-side him or him slamming the blade into the ground creating shockwaves to knock them back when they tried to surround him.

"Marco you're so amazing!" Star shouted joyfully as she back-flips over a monster that was charging at her, before blasting it in the back with her wand. "You're fighting is so cool and make look so easy too!"

"Well your no slouch yourself Star," Marco said as he blocked five monsters who were trying to attack him with his sword before shoving them off. "I just thought you'd be firing off spell after spell; but you're also throwing in a couple of good punches and kicks in too, not bad."

"Hehe, thanks Marco." Star said appreciating her friend's compliment.

"As enjoyable as this encounter has been," Hibiki said as he appeared behind Star and Marco, "shouldn't we think of ending this soon?"

"I'd also very much like to wrap this up too." Rita said walking over. "The longer this drags on, the more of a mess we'll be making. So Marco, if you could please end this little scuffle?"

"And why do **I **have to be the one to do it?" Marco asked his cousin.

"Because you're the one with all those very interesting and powerful finishing moves you came up with." Rita said with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Wait, Marco you have finishing moves!?" Star asked excitedly as Marco sighed, now knowing why Rita would purposely reveal that fact.

"I… wouldn't necessarily call them finishing moves Star, their just a couple of techniques I came up with to either end a fight when I felt it was being dragged out or to make an opponent stop fighting." Marco said.

"You realize that those are the basic definitions of finishing moves, right?" Hibiki stated.

"Hibiki, you are just one, one sentence away from me punching you right in the face, seriously." Marco said before he saw the sparkling in Star's eyes and sighed. "… Alright, I'll do it. But only because Star looks like she really wants to see one." He said as he walked towards Ludo's army. Or what was going to be left of it.

Ludo looked and saw the young Latino teen walking up to him and his army and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh look what we have here, and just what do you think you're going to do to us, all by yourself, hmm?" Ludo said in a mocking tone.

"Nothing much," Marco said as he stopped a couple feet away from Ludo and his monsters, while his sword began to glow red along with his cheek marks, "just wrapping this fight up because it's gone on long enough."

The red light coming off of Marco's sword begin to glow brighter as some unknown force begins to start pulling Ludo's monsters towards him. They try and fight against whatever was pulling them towards the boy, but it was no use. It was as if they had no control over their bodies anymore.

"Just a heads up, this isn't personal." Marco said. Then right as the monsters were within his, Marco unleashed a flurry of devastating and fast strikes upon the monsters. "**Arc Dragon's… Descent!**" He said as he then swung his sword up and while holding it with both hands, slammed it onto the ground causing a massive geyser of scarlet flame to erupt from the ground.

After the dust settled down, Ludo with complete shock on his face, looked around and saw all of his monsters on the ground with burns and bruises all over their bodies.

"So Ludo was it?" Marco said as he stuck his sword into the ground and leaned on it as he looked at the small bird monster. "Are you still in the mood to fight?"

"Sigh… no." Ludo said as he pulled out his scissors and cut open a portal. "Come on, you dipsticks! Into the portal. Now!" he shouted as his minions limped or dragged themselves in. "I thought Buff Frog said she was un-guarded, for the love of corn!" Ludo grumbled as he jumped into the portal as it closed.

"Sigh, at least he knows when to leave a losing battle." Marco said before he was tackled from behind and landed face-first on the ground. "And now my face hurts, what just ran into me?"

"MARCO THAT WAS SO INCREDABLE WHAT YOU DID JUST NOW I COULD HARDLY BELIEVE IT!" Star said overflowing with joy as she tightened her hug around Marco from behind.

"I'm… glad you like it and all Star, but could you let me get back up please?"

"Oh, right, sorry about that." Star said as she released her hold on Marco and allowed him to get back up. "But still Marco that move you did was so cool! And Rita said you have more moves like that, right!?"

"Yeah, but I don't usually use them that much. Only during like training and stuff, and even then I rarely use them."

"By stuff, do you mean like missions you might get from the other families back on Mewni?"

"Yep, that's around the only time I would ever use moves like that. And I only ever use Crescent Moon Scar."

"So you don't use the other sword you have? Is it because you don't know its name yet?"

"Something like that Star." Marco says. "Anyway,we should start heading back home now. My mom is probably back by now."

"Yeah, okay." Star said.

Later; Marco, Star, Hibiki and Rita were making their way back to Marco's house. However, what they didn't know was that Meifang had been watching them from a neighboring building.

"Well from the look of things, it seems like the young princess knows how to really bring out my little grandson's childishness. I'm glad she's able to bring out that side of him more, it may help him in finding out the true name of his second sword." She said as a gentle wind blew passed and a smile soon speared across her face. "Now what will these passing winds bring with them I wonder?"

* * *

**A/N: And done. Sorry this chapter took awhile you guys, a lot of stuff has been going with me. Anyway, Star has reached earth and has Marco and his Cousins and we got to meet Marco's gradmother and head of the family. Now since this story is an AU, it won't follow the canon as much. Star will leave earth from time to time with Marco, Hibiki and Rita in tow. That's not to say that they won't leave and have adventure on their own too. Blood Moon Ball will also be different in a way that was shown during Star vs the forces of Evil Battle for Mewni. Not going to say what it is, you'll have to wait. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this wild ride of a story, See Ya! ;)**


End file.
